


sapphics being cute in a field, and dinnertime of course

by Little_bratty_baby



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Bad Writing, Cute?, F/F, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope it's cute, Single Parents, That should be a tag already, Tiny Bit of Angst at the End, Useless Lesbians, Very fluffy, i wrote this ages ago but i edited it instead of sleeping so what the hell, im not a good writer lol, its like nothing tho, sorry oof, this is too many tags for such a tiny story lol, useless sapphics in a field, very short, vewy sweet, why is there not a tag for that already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bratty_baby/pseuds/Little_bratty_baby
Summary: it's just some tiny fluffy gay shit I wrote way back in late August or something and decided to revisit and put up here for some reason, so like, enjoy I suppose
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	sapphics being cute in a field, and dinnertime of course

Lilian was going on about something, who knows what she was talking about in all honesty, whatever it was she sure was passionate, barely touched her food she was too busy waving her hands around like some mad scientist explaining their newest invention.

we were running, up a little hill, the wind blowing harshly against our faces as we giggled and smiled and collapsed into a little puddle of joy on the grass, surrounded by little daisy’s and bright yellow dandelions, I turned over to her, she turned to me, her cheeks rosy and cold to the touch, what a touch, soft and kind.

It was pasta, the food, spinach and ricotta ravioli in pesto, a classic in our household. It was easy to make and everyone liked it so dad usually resorted to it, speaking of dad, “LIL, eat your food, you can chatter on about your history project another time the table is for eating” he scolded and that quickly shut her up.

She smiled when I put my hand on her bright red cheeks, placing her own hand on mine, a strand of sweet wheat hair straggled down in front of her face, glowing in the sunshine, I went to put it back, then she giggled again and sat up, looking to the sun, half hidden behind white fluffy clouds, “bit useless, innit?”

Dad turned from lils back to me, sighing heavily, “Sam get your head out the clouds the rule applies for both of you”

I looked up to the sky along with her then, it was stunning, tends to be, doesn’t look real, the blues so bright, the clouds to fluffy, look more like brushstrokes or cotton wool, not the sky, more like a painting, “what do you mean by that?”

“Sam”

“well, the suns out, clouds are…spare, but it’s still cold, he’s a trickster up there, should’ve brought a coat or somin’”

“Sammy.”

“well, at least it’s pretty, we shouldn’t be allowed this kind of beauty, us humans don’t deserve it”

“Sammy salami”

She looked back over to me, I was still staring up at the sky, it really was beautiful, nearly as much so as her. She just chuckled then, “you are funny, ain’t cha”. When I turned back to her, she must have seen some hurt in my eyes, “I- it’s a complement silly” she smiled and nudged my shoulder “you’re a good funny”

“Samantha?”

Then it was silent for a bit, still, just a few seconds felt like forever, just us two alone in the world, everything moving whilst we sat in our bubble, I put a flower in her hair, she put on in mine, then she leaned down and-

“SAMANTHA.”

I snapped back to reality and looked over to dad, letting out a muffled “sorry”, still thinking about the day in the field. It had been a while ago, at least a couple months since we came back to Brighton, and I missed her. I missed her bad. No one spoke after that.


End file.
